Nicht in ihrer Wirklichkeit
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: Realität und Fantasie verschwimmen, als eine Muggelfrau träumt, sie sei Sirius Black. Oneshot


_Hallo ihr Lieben:)_

_Ja...es gibt mich noch. Und in letzter Zeit war ich sogar halbwegs fleißig, was aber erst die nächste Zeit so nach und nach für euch sichtbar werden wird! ;)_

_Jedenfalls hab ich hier eine etwas andere Fanfiction für euch, und hoffe mal, sie ist nicht zu spooky...:D_

_Bei den **Rumtreiberinnen** gibt es auch eine neue Geschichte von mir. Sie heißt **Vollmond** und hat ein etwas ungewöhnliches Pairing...vielleicht lest ihr ja mal rein und sagt mir auch dort, wie es euch gefallen hat! °werbung mach° ;)_

_Nun aber mal wieder genug gefaselt! ;)_

_Viel Spaß bei diesem Oneshot und wie immer freue ich mich über eure Meinungen:)_

_Eure Zauberfee_

**

* * *

**

Nicht in ihrer Wirklichkeit 

Mit festen Schritten ging sie durch die nebligen Strassen. Ihr Schritt hallte dumpf, und aus den Häusern rechts und links drang nur spärliches Licht, welches nach wenigen Metern ganz von dem dichten Oktobernebel geschluckt wurde.

Eine Strähne ihres langen schwarzen Haares hatte sich aus dem Haarband gelöst, mit dem sie versucht hatte, die Haare im Nacken zu bändigen, und fiel ihr nun störend ins Gesicht. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte sie es fort.

Da...war da nicht gerade ein Schatten gewesen?  
Aufmerksam sah sie sich nach dem unbeleuchteten Hauseingang um, wo sie meinte, eine Person gesehen zu haben, doch da war niemand.

Im gleichen Moment als sie, über ihre eigene Einbildung schnaubend, den Kopf schütteln wollte, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel wieder eine Person...war es eine Person?

Sie schien ihr diesmal näher.  
Ruckartig drehte sie den Kopf zurück, doch auch diesmal schienen ihre Augen ihr einen Streich gespielt zu haben, denn da war niemand.

Allerdings ließ sich das mulmige Gefühl in ihrem Bauch nicht ganz vertreiben.

Als ob ihr die merkwürdigen und immer wiederkehrenden Alpträume in letzter Zeit nicht schon gereicht hätten! Nein...jetzt wurde sie auch noch paranoid!

Sie holte seufzend tief Luft und wurde wieder einmal von dem Gedankenstrudel an diese Träume mitgerissen.

Sie träumte von Sirius Black.

Gut, Sirius Black war ein gutaussehender Mann...zumindest in ihrer Vorstellung, und eine einsame Frau in ihrem Alter durfte schon einmal von fremden, gutaussehenden Männern träumen...aber Sirius Black existierte nicht...nicht wirklich...nicht in ihrer Wirklichkeit.

Er war eine Figur aus einem Kinderbuch.  
Allerdings war auch das noch nicht das Schlimmste an ihren Träumen...nein...bei weitem nicht.

In ihren Träumen kamen keine erotischen Fantasien zum Tragen. In ihren Träumen war sie Sirius Black. In seinem Körper und seinen Gedanken.

Und das allerschlimmste war: sie saß in Azkaban!  
Alleine der Gedanke an diese schreckliche Ausgeburt ihrer Fantasie ließ sie schaudern.

Diese Träume waren alles andere als normal, da war sie sich sicher. Sie träumte ja nicht nur ein paar wirre Bilder von dem Gefängnisleben dort, nein jede Nacht war der Traum anders und doch wieder gleich. Sie war dort. Im Körper von Sirius Black. Und jede Nacht war ein erneuter Alptraum für sie, aus dem sie einfach nicht erwachen konnte.

Einzig ihr Wecker schien sie jeden Morgen davor zu bewahren, ganz in dieser schrecklichen Welt zu bleiben. Und wenn sie aufwachte, erinnerte sie sich an jedes kleine Detail dieser Nacht, an jeden Besuch der Dementoren, die ihre klammen Finger zittern ließen und dafür sorgten, dass ihre Zähne klappernd aufeinander schlugen.

Was war nur los mit ihr? Warum träumte sie solche Dinge?

Seit ein paar Tagen war es sogar so schlimm geworden, dass sie sich fühlte, als verschwimme die Realität sogar dann, wenn sie wach war, mit ihren Träumen.  
Sie fror aus unerklärlichen Gründen, dachte immer öfter, sie würde den Wind und die Wellen hören und hatte schon mehrmals nachgeprüft, ob ihre Finger genauso klamm waren, wie sie dachte, dass sie es sind.

Deshalb war sie auch beim Arzt. Heute.  
Wäre sie doch lieber zu Hause geblieben!

Der Arzt hatte mit ernstem Gesicht ihrer Geschichte gelauscht, dann ein paar merkwürdige Tests durchgeführt, die viele Stunden in Anspruch genommen hatten und ihr dann eine haarsträubende Diagnose geliefert, bei der sie nicht wusste, ob sie hysterisch lachen oder deprimiert weinen sollte.

Ein Geräusch ließ sie aus den trüben Gedanken hoch schrecken. War das nicht das Rasseln eines Dementors gewesen? Unwillkürlich lief ihr eine unangenehme Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper, ehe sie den Kopf über sich selbst schüttelte. Sie war hier mitten in einer Muggelstadt, auf einer Muggelstraße und fantasierte von Dementoren.

Schlimm genug, dass sie schon vor jedes Wort ein "Muggel" dachte, aber Dementoren gab es doch nun wirklich nicht!

Wieder drifteten ihre Gedanken zurück zu der Diagnose des Arztes.

Schwere Depressionen hatte er gesagt. Und sie würde ihren Körper mit Azkaban assoziieren. Würde sich eingesperrt in ihrem Körper fühlen.

So ein Schwachsinn!

Ok, sie war nicht zufrieden mit ihrem Körper, aber welche Frau war das schon? Deshalb würde sie ihn nicht gleich als Gefängnis betiteln...

Ehe sie weiter denken konnte, hörte sie eine Stimme. Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch es ließ sie sich ängstlich umblicken. Aber wie schon die ganze Zeit musste ihr wohl ihre Wahrnehmung einen Streich gespielt haben, denn natürlich war da nichts zu sehen. Das ließ sie allerdings nicht die Worte vergessen, die sie glaubte, gehört zu haben...

„Black...Besuch für dich!"

Diesmal war es klar und deutlich! Panisch drehte sie sich um ihre eigene Achse...und diesmal meinte sie die Umrisse der Zelle in Azkaban verschwommen im Nebel wahrnehmen zu können.

Sie rannte los. Rannte, bis ihre Lungen brannten, bis sie endlich ihre Haustüre erreicht hatte, und der Schlüssel sich klickend im Schloss drehte.

Sie rannte die Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung hoch, gehetzt von einem Gedanken: „Ich werde verrückt!"

Erst als sie die Türe ihrer Wohnung hinter sich zweimal abgeschlossen hatte und das Holz beruhigend in ihrem Rücken fühlen konnte, erlaubte sie sich eine Pause.

Ihr schwarzer Kater kam sie miauend begrüßen und rieb vertrauensvoll seinen Kopf an ihrer Hand, spürte wohl, dass sein Frauchen mehr als verwirrt war.

Und so beruhigte sie sich langsam wieder. Hier im scharfen Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung und mit dem gleichmäßigen Brummen des Kühlschranks im Ohr, erschien ihr das alles noch viel surrealer als gerade draußen im verschwommenen Nebel, der die ganze Welt so unwirklich erscheinen ließ.

Zitternd atmete sie ein und aus und beruhigte ihr wild klopfendes Herz.

Nach einer ganzen Weile rappelte sie sich wieder vom Boden im Flur hoch, wo sie nach einiger Zeit an der Tür hinabgerutscht war und machte sich einen Tee.

Vor dem Fernseher war der Horror von vorhin schnell vergessen, und so kam es, dass sie an diesem Abend vor dem Fernseher einschlief, in eine Wolldecke gekuschelt und ohne ihren Wecker zu stellen.

**oooOOOooo**

Sie wurde wach, von der Brandung des Meeres, die auf schroffe Klippen traf und vom Brausen des Windes, der heute wohl einen nahenden Sturm ankündigte.

Panisch schreckte sie hoch und sah sich um. Sie war wieder in Azkaban.

Sie wollte schreien und aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen, doch was sie auch versuchte, es half nichts! Weder das schmerzhafte Zwicken in ihren Arm, noch das heftige Treten gegen den Mauerstein der Zelle.

Zurück blieben nur das Brennen der Haut, wo die Fingernägel eine rote Stelle hinterlassen hatten und das dumpfe Pochen in ihrem Fuß.

Verzweifelt stütze sie den Kopf in ihre Hände und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Wenn sie es nicht schaffte, ihre Angst und Verzweiflung zu verdrängen, wäre sie heute ein gefundenes Fressen für die Dementoren...so viel hatte sie in den vergangenen Nächten schon gelernt.

Also atmete sie wieder zitternd ein und erinnerte sich dabei an die Szene bei ihrer Wohnungstüre.  
Versuchte sich das beruhigende Gefühl des Holzes vorzustellen, doch selbst als ihr das gelungen war, befand sie sich noch immer in Azkaban.

So verging eine weitere Nacht, doch diesmal holte sie das Klingeln des Weckers nicht zurück. Sie wurde vom morgendlichen Wachwechsel wach und als sie aus dem kleinen Loch in der Wand sah, da wusste sie, dass sie diesmal würde hier bleiben müssen.

Diesmal gab es kein Zurück!

**oooOOOooo**

Nach und nach verblassten die Erinnerungen von Sirius Black an die Muggelfrau, die er manchmal tagsüber gewesen war.

Seit einigen Wochen hatte er keine Tagträume mehr von ihr gehabt und so akzeptierte er, dass er diesmal wohl einen anderen Ausweg aus Azkaban würde finden müssen. Ein Bild im Tagespropheten bestärkte ihn in diesem Gedanken.

Denn auf diesem Bild war ER. Der Verräter. Der Mörder seines besten Freundes. Er, wegen dem er hier saß. Peter Pettigrew!

Und so lange er da draußen war und eine Gefahr für Harry darstellte, so lange würde er versuchen, hier heraus zu kommen.

Und er dankte den Träumen mit dieser Muggelfrau im Stillen, denn sie hatten ihm geholfen, seine Gedanken so weit zu klären, dass er nun wusste, wie er hier heraus kam.

Er war bereit, denn er war Sirius Black und einen Black sperrte man nicht ein!

**ENDE**

_

* * *

_

Und...was denkt ihr? Kam die düstere Atmosphäre rüber? Fandet ihr es zu abgedreht, oder lest ihr auch ganz gerne mal so etwas von mir? Lasst es mich wissen! ;) 


End file.
